yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Risho
Risho was the leader of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament. Appearance In his Shinobi uniform, he wears a black cloak with a pointed hood, decorated with a red diamond. When he takes it off, he has shiny black hair, parted down the middle. He wears black clothing, with an orange sash around his shoulder, and a yellow ob-sash around his waist. Personality Risho's personality and philosophy differs greatly from the other members of his group. He is ruthless and places no value in honor, preferring to win by any means necessary. He places little value on the lives of others, even those of his own sect- viewing them as little more than pawns. When Touya pleads with him to act honorably, he strikes him down- remarking "One must always keep their eye on their goal. That is why I'm the leader and you are the grunt!" He is manipulative and uses his own teammates, showing no concern when they are hurt or even killed. Despite this, he is intelligent enough to avoid unnecessary risks- such as when he orders Bakken to end his fight with Kurama to prevent Yusuke from effectively starting a riot. He is clearly aware that Butajiri had been manipulating the whole round and even prompts him to continue in order to ensure victory. Despite the fact that his team has been decimated, he shows no concern and declares to Yusuke that he has lost "before throwing a single punch." Risho is also somewhat of a bully- threatening Koto, hitting Touya, and mocking Kuwabara. In the end, his overconfidence ultimately proves to be his downfall. He is defeated by Kuwabara, whom Risho takes lightly because of his seemingly weak physical state. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga During the first two matches of the 3rd round, Risho remains silent, showing no response as both fights result in losses for his team. He only finally speaks when he realizes that Yusuke is about to kill Bakken during the third battle. He orders him to toss Kurama out of the ring and accept the victory by ten-count. He then steps back and watches dispassionately as Bakken is taken out by Yusuke during the fourth fight. After Yusuke defeats Jin, their team owner- Butajiri from the "Black Black Club"- asks if Risho is really up to the challenge, declaring that he's staked his put his entire fortune into insuring there victory. Risho merely suggests that he just use his influence one more time and then casts off his robe. Yusuke and Risho step into the HE LIKES SUCKING BALLS AND EATS ASSHOLES When Risho eventually gets tired of toying with Kuwabara, he decides to activate his Shinobi power. He jumps out of the ring, the ground rumbles and he fuses the soil around himself like armor. With his "Armor of Clay" he is able to inflict even more damage on Kuwabara. As Risho jumps into the air to preform one final lethal attack, Kuwabara tells him that he is willing to use his life energy to sustain victory for Team Urameshi. Risho is shocked by this, but replies that he has no intention of dying and goes in for the kill. Kuwabara says goodbye to the members of his team, and then charges in- catching hold of him as he prepares to sacrifice himself. Yukina steps into the arena and calls out to him, empowering Kuwabara to knock Risho aside. Outraged, Risho unleashes an even more powerful Meteor Attack- only to be sent crashing (by Kuwabara's rejuvenated spirit sword) into the far end of the stadium where he loses consciousness and loses. Techniques/Moves *'Armor of Clay' (修羅念土闘衣, Shura Nen Do Tō I, translated as Fighting Precaution Combat Cloth): Risho is a master of Earth, and can encase himself in rocks and soil. By doing this, he not only covers himself in nearly unbreakable armor, he can also then use his entire body as a weapon. He can add additional layers to make himself even stronger. *'Meteor Attack' (ボンバル・タックル, Bonbaru Takkuru, Romaji for Bomber Tackle): Risho engulfs himself in red spirit energy, which he then uses to propel himself into the air. He then curls up into a ball, usually leaning in with his shoulder as if to perform a tackle, and comes crashing down on his opponent like a cannon ball. Category:Characters